Tonight
by Merida Hughsie
Summary: A night of celebration, rich wine and a song from Charles' past conspire to make for a night of discovery. Solid M. Disclaimer: Wish they were mine, but alas they are not.


**_A./N.: I felt like writing something wholly different from my usual angsty stories and came up with a smut-fest. This was actually a dream I had about those two and I said to myself. "Hey why not?" It's my first attempt for those two, so please be kind. I hope you enjoy this one-shot or if you would like more sexy times for those two, leave me a review or PM me. _**

**_Tonight_**

It was late when they went to bed, after a convivial Christmas evening with their former staff that ended with Charles singing some of the songs from his time on the stage to general applause – even if not always to general understanding. To Elsie's immense surprise she had found out that her husband of almost one year spoke French … or enough French to sing his songs without a marked accent. Elsie herself hadn't understood what the song was about, but she might have some idea of it, judging by Charles' amorous advances later in the evening and on their way back to their cottage.

Now they were in their bedroom, getting ready to retire for the night. She hadn't been in the mood for the harsh electrical lighting so they had lit a few candles and the whole room glowed in soft, golden hues. Charles lay back against the pillow, hands crossed behind his head, chuckling to himself now and then as bits of the song came back to him. It was cold enough that the windowpanes were misted with their breath, but he wore no nightshirt, and Elsie admired the sight of him as she sat at her vanity brushing her hair.

His arms were still well toned through his daily work, the long muscles roped from bone to bone, distinct beneath his skin. The skin of his chest was darker than she had thought and sprinkled with wiry hair, but the tender skin on the underside of his arms was as white as milk, a tracing of blue veins showing. The light shadowed the prominent bones of his face and glimmered from his hair, silvery in the lighter streaks of his once jet-black hair.

"The candlelight becomes you, darling," he said, smiling, and Elsie saw that he was watching her as intently as she him, brown eyes almost black. He would not normally be this forward with her, knowing as he did how timid his wife became in their bedroom, letting him lead, giving him all control.

Tonight had been different. They had both imbibed in the wine more than ever before while in company. Charles had observed his wife covertly – and he had noticed something intriguing about her. A glass or two loosened her tongue and limbered her mind, as it did him. He had noticed that years, decades ago whenever they had shared a glass of sherry or wine in the evening at the Abbey. A few glasses more, however, and her glow would turn to a molten heat. Intoxicated, she was less guarded and more appreciative of his compliments to her. And tonight she had actually flirted with him in plain sight of their former colleagues. Even now she shyly returned his compliment.

"I was just thinking the same of you," she said, standing up and putting aside her brush. Her hair floated in a cloud round her shoulders, clean, soft, and shining. It smelled of lily-of-the-valley and so did her skin. She had taken special care with bathing this morning; a small voice in the back of her mind telling her tonight would be special.

"Let it burn then," he said, reaching out to stop her as she bent to blow the candles out. His hand curled round her wrist, urging her toward him. "Come to bed and let me watch you. I like the way the light moves in your eyes, like the gentle waves of the ocean."

"How poetic," she murmured, but made no demur as he made room for her, pulled loose the drawstring of her shift and opened it a little wider. The air of the room was cold enough to make her nipples draw up tight even beneath her nightgown, but the skin of his chest was delightfully warm on her as he gathered her into his arms, sighing with pleasure at the sensation.

"It's that French song inspiring me, I expect," he said, cupping one of her breasts in his hand and weighing it with a nice balance between admiration and appraisal. "God, you've lovely breasts. You recall that one verse?" As Elsie shook her head mutely, her eyes wide as saucers, Charles translated softly for her, "There is a verse where he says the lady's breasts were so enormous that she could wrap them round his ears You aren't as big as that, but do you think you could maybe wrap them round …" He made a jerky movement of his head towards his lower region.

"I don't think they need to be enormous to do _that_," she assured him, both shocked and intrigued in equal measures. Charles was a careful, attentive lover, who would never normally dream of suggesting anything lewd or scandalous. Tonight, though, the wine had loosened both their usual strict adherence to propriety. Elsie felt desired and wanton tonight, enough to live a little. Gathering all her courage, she ordered softly, "Move up. Besides, I don't believe it's actually wrapping round, so much as it is squashing together, and they're certainly large enough for …" She slowly lowered his pyjama trousers, and then just as slowly lowered his underwear, bunching them around his hips first. Eagerly Charles helped her by lifting up his hips and dragging them down the rest of the length of his legs.

Once her husband lay before her in all his glory, Elsie felt a small twinge of trepidation. Despite nearing their first-year anniversary, despite the adoration clearly written across Charles' face, she was still uncertain about her desirability at times. Charles was a darling; for he told her often how beautiful she was to him or how much he desired her, but it had been drummed into Elsie's head to think differently. The church always told a woman to not give in to carnal desires and in service she had been the one to warn young girls off men. Tonight, though, she felt daring … and possibly intoxicated enough to let her guard down with him.

Hesitantly she sat up a bit and put her hands on each of her shoulders. Her nightgown had slim straps, which she slowly slid over her shoulders and down each arm. She hoped that she looked seductive and attractive to Charles, because she felt a tiny bit ridiculous. Inch by inch her nightgown followed the downward motion of its straps, revealing her alabaster skin to his hungry gaze. The soft cotton flowed over her chest and stomach, before pooling in her lab. Elsie swallowed nervously as she resisted the urge to cover herself again. She had never been this forward before. Seeing Charles mirror her action, she became embolden and rose up on her knees to slide the nightgown all the way down her body and then remove it completely.

As Charles looked on, he thanked God once more for bringing Elsie into his life and letting her accept his proposal. She was the kindest and most beautiful woman he had ever known. More and more flesh was revealed and Charles saw the perfect pair of breasts being revealed. He had always, even fully clothed in unforgiving black muslin admired that curve of Elsie's anatomy. Now he knew what they looked, tasted, and felt like. They were alabaster white with tiny blue veins barely visible through her skin with pink tipped nipples. With little sag her cleavage was tight and the soft globes of her breasts nearly touched each other. A circumstance he attributed to the fact that she had never borne and nursed children. His member was half erect and growing as his wife seductively bared herself to him.

Elsie was watching his reactions and smiled shyly. Her cheeks tinting red, she looked down only to see the effect she had on him in a very physical way. She had not yet had the courage to look at him when they were making love. Shyly she peeked at him through her lashes, intrigued by the sight of his semi-erect form. She had felt him of course, but never really touched him. With trepidation and uncertainty she lowered herself slowly over him, being drawn to examine him further. Not knowing how to touch him, please him, she looked up to ask him for guidance. Quite by accident the underside of Elsie's breasts rubbed sensually against Charles' most sensitive part. The contact instantly increased him in size and drew a sharp gasp from his lips while Elsie's eyes closed blissfully. He felt hot against her slightly chilled skin and let goose bumps break out on her entire body. Remembering Charles' words, she deliberately lowered herself so he slid between her breasts.

"Oh," he said, sounding deeply gratified and a little breathless. "Yes, you're right. That's … oh, that looks very beautiful, lass … at least from here."

"It looks very interesting from here, too," Elsie assured him, trying neither to laugh nor go cross-eyed as she looked down between them herself now. She experimentally took her breast and her hands and pressed them together to increase the sensation. It apparently worked for them both, because Charles let out a long-drawn moan. "Which one of us moves, do you think?" she asked, blushing deeply at her own forwardness, but she wanted to make him feel as good as he made her feel every time they came together like this.

"Me, for now. I'm not chafing you, am I, lass?" he inquired insecurely, always concerned for her comfort. He had never had the nerve to try this with another woman, and this experience was made even more beautiful by sharing it with his darling Elsie.

"Well, just a bit. Wait a moment …" She reached out a hand, feeling blindly over the nightstand on her side. Finally she got hold of the little pot of creamy almond ointment she used for hand lotion, flicked the lid off and dug a finger into it. Spreading it between her breasts liberally, she could feel Charles' hungry eyes on her. She had to admit that she felt smug about the way she could excite him. "Yes, that's much better," she said. "Isn't it?"

"Oh. Oh. Yes."

Charles own hands came up and he proceeded to rub the oil in, which produced deep, almost surprised groans from Elsie and a glistening look to her magnificent breasts. As he slid his member in between her cleavage she held her breasts together, making her cleavage tight enough so he could slide up and down without popping out. She was watching him intently, hoping that she was satisfying him. After the first gentle thrust Charles thought he was going to come undone immediately, but somehow he managed to hold back. He wanted to draw this new experience out for as long as he could manage, but her face so close to his swollen member, her shy worrying of her bottom lip as she gauged his reactions were slowly driving him to the brink of no return. He continued pumping slowly and carefully up and down and each time it felt more wonderful and erotic. The urge to let go completely nearly overwhelmed him and so he gently grasped her upper arms and drew her up.

Startled Elsie let go of her breasts and braced her small hands against his chest. "Charles, did I do something wrong?" she stuttered breathlessly, and Charles could see that their little experiment had had a pleasuring effect on her as well. "Did you not …?"

He cut her off abruptly by kissing her deeply, meanwhile his arms had snuck around her waist and drawn her effortlessly into his lap so that she was now straddling him. "You were wonderful, darling, but I would be a very selfish man indeed, if I would take pleasure from you without giving you the same amount. And there's that other verse, isn't there?" he said thoughtfully, letting go for a moment, and drawing a slippery finger slowly round the curve of her buttock. "About what her client did to repay her?"

He gently pushed her back down onto her side of the bed and started licking her right breast, every now and then gently biting her and watching the blood rush in, making the pale pink nipples turn a darker shade of pink, almost red. As he was sucking, he slowly became aware that she was actively pushing his head down onto her chest, pushing the nipple harder into his mouth. Charles was kneading her other breast with his hand as she groaned with pleasure and he could feel himself swelling even more, to the point of being almost painful. Being the diligent butler that he had been, he switched to her other breast and repeated his torturous actions. Reverently he sucked on her nipple and kissed the small scar from her cancer scare, that was a little higher than her nipple and more on the side of her breast, and for the first time he made out words through the ringing in his ears and her deep moans of pleasure.

"Oh, Christ!" Elsie moaned.

"Yes, that's what she said. According to the song." Charles smirked impishly, revelling in Elsie's ecstasy. He leaned up to kiss her lips again, while his right hand slowly drifted over her body.

His roaming hand ranged down across her stomach; that little sway outward is one of the most feminine of curves in his biased opinion. His Elsie was a very fit woman for her age because of the demands of her job, but she, like most women, felt most insecure about that part of her body. Charles, though, enjoyed it, stroking it for a moment longer and finding her navel's indentation. He reached further down and stopped.

She stopped as well. They had never done this either. Elsie had never felt anyone else's hands there on her body before. She herself only ever touched that dark place to wash herself. This was all new and overwhelming. She could feel a tightness coil in her abdomen that she had never felt this intensely before. It almost frightened her; it most certainly overwhelmed her, but it made her tingle all over and tonight she felt daring. Then her whole body sank into acceptance. Charles would catch her. He was right by her side as always.

Charles let out a relived breath; he could touch her. His hand slid lower and pressed against the full, fleshy bulge of her abdomen. Her legs parted and he explored that wonderful curve, running one finger along the indented line of her labia. Her legs parted more widely, as she moaned in the back of her throat. Charles lay down next to her again, rolling a little on top of her.

Elsie made a small sound and said brazenly, surprising them both, "Please … I need … God, please …"

Charles' fingers moved lower to explore her invitation. The inner folds parted easily. A little lower, he could feel the deep softness leading inward. A fingertip pressed in without any resistance and he could feel how ready she was for him. She tugged him on top of her - just direction, really, she wasn't strong enough to move her big, sturdy man – and Charles readily crawled up, then between her legs, supporting himself with both hands on either side of her head. Elsie unconsciously shifted her hips under him and lifted up, begging him silently to fill her. And then he was in, not all the way, but at the entrance. He lowered himself a little and pressed inside then stopped, savouring the moment.

"Oh my darling girl, I love you," Charles whispered hoarsely, pressing his forehead against hers. "You don't know how happy you make me every single moment." He leaned down and kissed her again languidly, enjoying the emotional closeness their lovemaking always brought as much as the physical, then his hips bucked against hers, making her gasp and smile.

Charles began to thrust into her, slowly at first, but gradually speeding up. His eventual change of pace caused Elsie to have to take short breaths of air and panting with the sensations. He smiled at her shock as he thrust harder against her, pressing her deeper into the mattress. She didn't want the feeling of him moving inside of her to end. Elsie closed her eyes, moaning when she felt her muscles contract as he thrust into her. She pushed every thought from her mind except the knowledge of what he was doing to her. She didn't have to open her eyes to know how their bodies moved together and how they seemed to fit each other so perfectly. Her heart beat faster and she found it harder to breathe as his chest pushed against hers. Her right hand wrapped around his wrist as he rested it next to her head to steady himself. Elsie opened her eyes to look at him. He smiled at her, leaning his face forward to kiss her.

"I love you, dear," he whispered, his teeth nipping playfully at her earlobe.

"Oh, mo cradh," she moaned softly. She closed her eyes and let herself give in to him, following his movements. The feeling of him inside of her. His breath on her neck. The sound of his voice whispering her name in her ear. It all combined together to send her over the edge. Elsie felt the familiar sensation overtake her body as she reached her climax. She clung to her husband, breaking their kiss only to allow herself to breathe. Deep inside her she could feel Charles finding his own release. She smiled, still drunk on the wine and the wonderful sensations her husband had created in her. Yes, tonight had been the night she could let go completely.

Tonight had been utter bliss.


End file.
